


POUNDED IN THE BUTT BY STARKILLER BASE

by ChucktheTingler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chuck Tingle - Freeform, Ghost Sex, M/M, Sentient Objects, Shower Sex, love is real, not sure if Hux is a buckaroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucktheTingler/pseuds/ChucktheTingler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds out that true love goes beyond death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POUNDED IN THE BUTT BY STARKILLER BASE

It had been a long time since Hux had enjoyed his work. Ever since the destruction of Starkiller Base, his beloved fierce machine, Hux could hardly force himself into his uniform and command a weapon of merely massive, and not solar, destruction. Sometimes, Hux imagined he could even hear the Starkiller calling out to him, whispering that Hux shouldn't feel alone.  
  
But it was too good to be true. After yet another long day of stalking the bridge and trimly giving orders, Hux returned to his cabin and stepped into the refresher. He took out the bar of black market Coruscanti soap and started to work up a lather and scrubbed. As he reached down to wash his balls, he heard a strange voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Hux," whispered the voice, with a really sexy tone. "Hux, it's me. It's Starkiller Base."  
  
"But you're dead!" Hux cried, whipping his head around.  
  
Standing behind him, shimmering with ghost energies, was the ghost of Starkiller Base. He was incredibly handsome, but still in a spherical shape, albeit small enough to fit in Hux's shower. Hux found his breath taken away, just like it had been the first time he looked at the base's schematics. His eyes were glued to the sentient ghost of the base's shredded abs, before he was completely blown away by the size of the ghost base's cock. There was no way that Hux could fit that in his ass, not with how straight he'd been up until now. But he was so, so gay for the Starkiller.  
  
But Hux needed something else first. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the Starkiller. "I missed you so much," Hux sobbed. "I feel lost without you.  
  
The ghost wrapped his muscular arms around Hux. "There there, General. I'll always be here for you. And we all expect yet another planet-destroying weapon to be made between the second and third movies anyway."  
  
Hux sniffled. "Do you promise?"  
  
"I'm not Rian Johnson, my love. I can't make any promises. But I want to come back for you." The Starkiller tenderly wiped away Hux's tears. "I want you to suck my cock."  
  
"I've never done that before," Hux replied shyly, blushing.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great," purred the ghost of Starkiller Base, winking at the reader.  
  
Hux was determined to do his best for the horny ghost of a sentient planet-destroying object. He turned off the showerhead so it would stop spraying on his back (that was the Starkiller's job now) and sexily licked his lips as he sized up the size of the base's truly massive tool. He got to his knees and gave the head of Starkiller's dick a careful, preliminary lick.  
  
Yeah, Hux was definitely gay now. He opened his mouth and took in as much as he could of his beloved's ghost cock, but he could only get in the head before he started to gag. The Starkiller soothingly stroked his hair, and freshly renewed by the base's show of love and trust, Hux managed to get half of the ghost's dick down his throat.  
  
"Yeah! You're so good at sucking cock!" moaned the base, starting to fuck Hux's throat. This all seemed a little unlikely considering that the Starkiller's dick was as big as Hux's arm, but on the other hand, Hux was super skinny.  
  
"Shit," exclaimed the best, pulling Hux off his spit-soaked dick. "I'm gonna come. I wanna come in your ass, General."  
  
"Anything for you, ghost of sentient planet-destroying object," Hux replied breathily.  
  
He turned his ass to the base, reaching up to hang on to the showerhead for balance. Hux trusted that the Tingler genre would prevent him from slipping to his death in the shower. Starkiller Base lined up his immense cock with Hux's virgin butthole, teasing him at first with just his wide dickhead.  
  
"Please, don't tease me," Hux breathed. "I want you to be inside me just like I used to be inside you."  
  
"Fuck, I love you General Hux!" the base roared, spearing the freshly converted gay redhead on his monster cock.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Pound my First Order butthole!"  
  
"Your ass is mine to command now!"  
  
Hux felt like a helpless, pre-space naval captain being tossed about in the churning, mighty sea of the ghost base's anal lovemaking. He threw his head back and howled in ecstasy as the Starkiller's dick pounded his guts, filling Hux with the most amazing gay sensations. Hux had no hope of lasting for long in this, his first gay experience with his beloved, amazing, talented, formerly functional but now just a bunch of space radiation and a ghost cock, base. He spurted out hot jizz everywhere, some part of him happy that he'd have to spend zero time on cleanup and his sheets would still be immaculate. The Starkiller Base shot his load right after, filling up Hux's ass and then shooting even more over his back.  
  
"I can spunk five times in a row!" howled the ghost base, turned Hux around to baste his chest, face, and thighs with thick, delicious come.  
  
Hux was so happy to see that death had not stopped the Starkiller's ability to push everything towards ridiculous overkill.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading true love kisses the sky
> 
> i was inspired by beautiful request on kink meme: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8163961#cmt8163961


End file.
